List of video games
List of Games (PC-88, 1984, Bandai) : (MSX, 1985, Bandai) : One-on-one fighting game. (Famicom, November 8, 1985, Bandai) : 2-on-2 tag match fighting game. Released in the United States as 'M.U.S.C.L.E.: Tag Team Match. (Famicom Disk System, May 1, 1987, Bandai) : A scroll action game based on the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc. (Famicom, August 10, 1988) :Based of ''Tatakae!! Ramenman. (Famicom, February 15, 1989, Bandai) : An action role-playing game featuring characters from several Weekly Shōnen Jump series. 'Kinnikuman: Dirty Challenger' (Super Famicom, August 21, 1992, Yutaka) : One-on-One fighting game. :*'Characters': Kinnikuman, Super Phoenix, Soldier, Zebra, Mariposa, Big Body, Kinnikuman Great (Secret), Terryman (Secret) (Game Boy, September 12, 1992, Yutaka) : One-on-one fighting game. :*'Characters': Kinnikuman, Terryman, Ramenman, Robin Mask, Warsman, Brocken Jr. (i-mode, 2001, Shueisha) : A game-site for i-mode users where players can create their own Chojins. (WonderSwan, March 2, 2002, Bandai) : (Nintendo GameCube, November 22, 2002, Bandai) :Fighting game. Released in the United States as 'Ultimate Muscle - The Kinnikuman Legacy: Legends vs. New Generation. (Game Boy Advance, December 6, 2002, Banpresto) : One-on-one fighting game. Released in the United States as ''Ultimate Muscle - The Kinnikuman Legacy: The Path of the Superhero''. :*'''Characters: Mantaro, Terry the Kid, Seiuchin, Gazelleman, Jade, Clioneman, Scarface, Dead Signal, Tel-Tel Boy, MAXman, Kevin Mask, Rex King, Checkmate, Fork the Giant, Hanzo, Bone Cold, Kinnikuman/Old Kinnikuman, Ramenman/Old Ramenman, Buffaloman/Old Buffaloman, Kinnikuman Soldier (Ataru) (WonderSwan, January 30, 2003, Bandai) : (PlayStation 2, April 22, 2004, Bandai) : An expanded version of the Nintendo GameCube game ''Kinnikuman Nisei: Legendary Chojins vs. New Generation Chojins. Contains Singles Matches, Tag Matches, Survivor Modes and more. Released in the United States as Galactic Wrestling: Featuring Ultimate Muscle. :*'Trivia': Along with the Kinnikuman Nisei anime, this is the only time Akira Kamiya didn't play Kinnikuman. In this game he was played by Toshio Furukawa, who also played him in Nisei. :*'Characters': Kinnikuman, Mantaro, Terryman/Kinnikuman Great, Terry the Kid, Ramenman/Mongolman, Seiuchin, Robin Mask/The Barracuda, Kevin Mask, Warsman/Chloe, Scarface, Brocken Jr., Jade, Buffaloman/Possessed Buffaloman, Gazelleman, Sunshine/New Sunshine, Checkmate, The Ninja, Hanzo, Kinkotsuman, Bone Cold, Geronimo, Wolfman, Kamehame/Kinnikuman Great, Canadianman, Specialman, Akuma Shogun/Goldman, Asuraman, Black Hole, Pentagon, Neptuneman/Quarrelman, Big the Budo/Neptune King, Mayumi, Harabote, Ricardo/Lord of Darkness, Ilioukhine (PSP, February 23, 2006, Bandai) : A port of ''Kinnikuman Generations with 3 new characters (Screw Kid, Kendaman, and Soldier) and some new Story Modes. Also, Akira Kamiya returns as the voice of Kinnikuman. (Arcade, 2006) : One-on-one fighting game. :*'Characters': Kinnikuman, Terryman/Kinnikuman Great II, Ramenman/Mongolman, Robin Mask, Warsman/Chloe, Brocken Jr., Wolfman, Pentagon, Benkiman, Mantaro, Kevin Mask, Buffaloman/Possessed Buffaloman, Akuma Shogun/Goldman, Asuraman, Sunshine/New Sunshine, The Ninja (PlayStation 2, July 27, 2006, Bandai) : A port of ''Muscle Grand Prix with additional playable characters and a story mode that covers the Seven Akuma Chojin Arc and Golden Mask Arcs. Also contains a Tournament Mode in which between match animations differ depending on which Chojin was selected and who the opponents are. :*'Characters': Kinnikuman, Terryman/Kinnikuman Great II, Ramenman/Mongolman, Robin Mask, Warsman/Chloe, Brocken Jr., Wolfman, Geronimo, Kinnikuman Soldier (Ataru), Pentagon, Benkiman, Kinniku Mantaro, Terry the Kid, Kevin Mask, Jade, Checkmate, Scarface, Ilioukhine, Barrierfreeman, Buffaloman/Possessed Buffaloman, Mister Khamen, Springman, SteCasse King, Black Hole, The Mountain, Atlantis, Akuma Shogun/Goldman, Asuraman, Sunshine/New Sunshine, The Ninja, Junkman, Planetman, Sneagator :*'Opening Appearances': Kinkotsuman, and Iwao :*'Storymode Appearances': Meat, Mayumi, Harabote, Bibimba, Canadianman, Specialman :*'Special': People who pre-ordered the game received a Meat bank. (Nintendo DS, November 11, 2006, Nintendo) : A versus fighting game featuring numerous characters from Weekly Shōnen Jump comics. (Arcade, June 2007) :The sequel to ''Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix, this covers the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc. :*'New Characters': Super Phoenix, Zebra, Mariposa, Big Body, Neptuneman, Big the Budō (Medal game, December 2007) :Medal game. (PlayStation 2, September 2008) :A port of ''Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix 2. It includes the Famicom games Kinnikuman: Muscle Tag Match and Kinnikuman: Kinniku-Sei Oi Sodatsusen. (Mobile, December 2011) :Freemium social card RPG. (Mobile, January 2013) :Freemium social card battle game. (Mobile, 2013) :Freemium social figure battle RPG. (Mobile, 2014) :Freemium social card wrestling. (Mobile, February 2014) :Freemium social card battle game. (Mobile, 2015) :Action RPG References *